blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
History
The History explains the history of BlazBlue's Story chronologically as a timeline. Unknown *The Sealed Weapon Izayoi is created. *The Susano'o Unit is discovered in an ancient location underground. *The Alucard clan takes in the Susano'o Unit afterwards *The Cauldron and the Boundary which is inside of it is discovered in a location that is more further underground than the place where the Susano'o Unit was discovered. *Collections of Consciousness are found inside the Boundary. Methods to get in contact with it are developed. *It is discovered that the Boundary can influence the world's dimensions. The Takamagahara System is developed to manage the Boundary. *The Takamagahara System activates, but an existence above the Tsukuyomi Unit and the Susano'o Unit; The Amaterasu Unit intervenes with it. First War of Ars Magus AD 2099/12/31 *Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki performs the experiment for the smelting of the 1st Boundary Interface Prime Field Device. However the 1st Unit obtains power of the Eye of the Azure and is sealed inside the Boundary. *Jin Kisaragi who fell into the Cauldron in the future travels back in time, and is found by Rachel Alucard. Jin receives the Susano'o Unit and becomes Hakumen. AD 2100 ■ Point of the Timeloop (※1) *The Black Beast appears in Japan, and the First War of Ars Magus begins. *Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki's whereabouts become unknown. *Hakumen tries to fight against the Black Beast alone but is defeated. *Nuclear attacks initiate against the Black Beast, but it was all in vain. Because of this attack, Japan perishes. *The Black Beast's invasion of Eurasia initiates. AD 2106 *Kazuma Kuvaru gets in contact with the Cauldron inside a church of Magister's City: Ishana. He awakens as Yūki Terumi. Terumi kills Tomonori, Tomonori's "eye" that saw Terumi's spirit becomes Jubei's artificial eye. Terumi is sealed by Clavis Alucard. *Ragna the Bloodedge travels back in time from AD 2200. He meets Celica A. Mercury. *Ragna the Bloodedge fights against the Black Beast and puts it into a state of pause for a year. AD 2107 *The Orbis Librarius Norma is established. *Nine of the Ten Sages spreads the knowledge of Sorcery and it becomes the basis of Ars Magus. *Terumi's seal becomes broken by Nine, and the six warriors gather. AD 2108 *The Black Beast reawakens and continues its activity. *Eurasia tries to fight back against the Black Beast. *The use of Ars Magus is officially initiated and it is able to push back the Black Beast. *The Orbis Librarius Norma and Nine starts the creation of Ars Armagus and Nox Nyctores. The Orbis Librarius Norma also starts managing Grimoires. *The Ars Armagus are sent out to battle. AD 2109/12/31 *The Final Battle against the Black Beast begins AD 2110/01/01 *The Black Beast is defeated and the Seithr which it was made of spreads throughout the world like a mist. *The Six Warriors receives the title of Six Heroes. *Yūki Terumi throws Nine and Trinity Glassfille into the Boundary, and Trinity seals her own soul into Muchōrin. *Yūki Terumi becomes sealed inside the Boundary due to Jubei and Hakumen's effort. Hakumen becomes sealed along with Yūki Terumi inside the Boundary. *The whereabouts of the Six Heroes becomes unknown. *After the end of the First War of Ars Magus, the world's population is decreased by half of the amount it had before the appearance of the Black Beast. After the First War of Ars Magus AD 2111 *Businesses that utilize Ars Magus are established. *Hierarchical Cities are established in order for humanity to escape from thick seithr. *The Orbis Librarius Norma merges with the Mage's Guild and is renamed as the Novus Orbis Librarium. AD 2112 to AD 2189 *The Hierarchical City of Izanagi is completed. *NOL develops its first division compromised of military officers. *The ecosystem of the world collapses and new creatures starts their appearance. *In order to confront against the newly found creatures, NOL sends out Pursuers in order to eradicate them. *The construction of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi begins *The construction of the 23rd Hierarchical City of Wakumusubi begins. *Small and large city towns are established and migration begins. *23 Hierarchical Cities are developed and the Novus Orbis Librarium puts it under their control. *The preference of high adapters of Ars Magus begins and some citizens start showing dissatisfaction. *The 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido declares independence from the NOL. *Rachel awakens from her decades long slumber. *A few years later, Jubei saves Ragna, Jin and Saya from a hidden laboratory. They are put in Celica's custody. *The Takamagahara System frees Terumi from the Boundary. AD 2190 Second War of Ars Magus (Ikaruga Civil War) AD 2191 *Five Hierarchical Cities centered around the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido names themselves as the Ikaruga Federation. *NOL does not accept the existence of the Ikaruga Federation and starts suppression through force against Ikaruga. This initiates the start of the Ikaruga Civil War. *Sector Seven take use of the Civil War and start the experiment to temper a Black Beast AD 2192 *The Ikaruga Civil War expands territories, NOL declares that this is a war of invasion. *Yūki Terumi attacks Celica A. Mercury's church. Celica A. Mercury is murdered and Saya is kidnapped. *Ragna loses his right arm and is critically injured due to being attacked by his insane younger brother, Jin. Rachel Alucard gives Ragna the Remnants of the Black Beast, and he becomes saved from death. *The Kisaragi clan adopts Jin into their family. AD 2193 *Deus Machina: Nirvana is excavated from the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi. *Relius designs a seize operation of obtaining Nirvana, and Sector Seven initiates it. It succeeds to obtain Nirvana but the Mercenary Troop that Bullet belongs to is annihilated by Azrael. *Iron Tager becomes critically injured and is saved by Kokonoe due to modification surgery. *Litchi Faye-Ling becomes Kokonoe's assistant. *Jin Kisaragi enters NOL's Military Academy. AD 2194/12/25 *The Ikaruga Federation's center, Ibukido becomes struck by Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi's attack and perishes. *Noel with a memory loss is found in the fiery field of Ibukido. AD 2194 *Noel is adopted into the Vermillion family. AD 2195 *Carl Clover enters NOL's Military Academy. *Bullet's squadron was hired by Sector Seven to retrieve Nirvana from the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi. All were wiped out by Nirvana and Azrael, save for Tager who was extracted to Kokonoe's lab. The story That which is Inherited occurs AD 2196 *The Ikaruga Federation proposes a truce, but the NOL declines. *Noel Vermillion enters NOL's Military Academy, where she meets Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi and Jin Kisaragi. *Kokonoe discovers Hakumen inside the Boundary. She begins a recovery operation. AD 2197/05 *Litchi Faye-Ling quits Sector Seven in order to find Arakune. AD 2197/06 *Tenjō Amanohokosaka gives Bang Shishigami the Phoenix: Rettenjō. *Jin Kisaragi murders Lord Tenjō. However Jin does not remember anything about this event. *By a request from Amanohokosaka Tenjō, Kagura Mutsuki takes Homura in his custody. *The suppression by NOL ends. The Ikaruga Civil War comes to a close. *Jin Kisaragi is promoted to a Major due to his achievements from the war. *Carl Clover completes Nirvana and drops out of the Military Academy. His whereabouts becomes unknown. After the Second War of Ars Magus AD 2198 *NOL bases start getting destroyed one by one. NOL declares that the culprit is a man named Ragna the Bloodedge and puts a high bounty on him. *Noel Vermillion joins NOL's 4th Division of the Praetorian Guard. She becomes Major Jin Kisaragi's secretary. AD 2198/12 *Litchi Faye-Ling starts a business as a doctor in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Calamity Trigger AD 2199/12/31 *Ragna the Bloodedge appears in Kagutsuchi. *Kokonoe sends Iron Tager to Kagutsuchi. *Arakune starts his activity. *Jin Kisaragi ignores his standby order and goes after Ragna. *Noel Vermillion receives an order to bring Jin Kisaragi back to Headquarters. *Hakumen heads to Kagutsuchi. Jubei also follows him and heads to Kagutsuchi. *Rachel Alucard and Carl Clover starts heading to Kagutsuchi. *Ragna the Bloodedge meets ν-No.13- in the Cauldron located in Kagutsuchi's basement. *ν-No.13- tries to fuse with Ragna and to awaken as the Black Beast. ■ Time Looping World *In the world where the time loops, Ragna and Jin Kisaragi falls into the Cauldron, being sent back in time to the First War of Ars Magus era. *Kagutsuchi perishes due to an attack by Take-Mikazuchi. *Whenever Ragna and ν-No.13- try to fuse, Takamagahara rewinds time to the Point of the Timeloop (※1), back to AD 2100. AD 2199/12/31 (Escape from the Time Loop) ■ Timeloop Ends *Noel Vermillion's power of the Eye of the Azure awakens, and she saves Ragna from falling into the Cauldron. History becomes able to escape from the Timeloop. Ragna, Jin, and Noel survives. However ν-No.13- falls into the Cauldron alone. *Rachel Alucard uses her Tsukuyomi Unit to defend Kagutsuchi from Take-Mikazuchi's attack. *Terumi becomes "Observed" by Noel and becomes able to fix his existence into the world. Continuum Shift AD 2200/01 *Tsubaki Yayoi arrives at Kagutsuchi after receiving an order of assassinating of Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion. *Relius Clover heads to Kagutsuchi with Hazama. *Kokonoe implements ν-No.13-'s soul into the 11th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device's body, Λ-No.11-. *Hakumen escapes from Sector Seven with Rachel Alucard and chases after Yūki Terumi. *Jin Kisaragi escapes from the flying carrier ship which he was riding on. *Jin awakens his Power of Order and succeeds in subduing Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa. AD 2200/01/07 *Due to Hazama's schemes, Noel Vermillion goes into despair and awakens as μ-No.12-. *Tsubaki Yayoi overuses her Sealed Weapon Izayoi and goes blind. *Λ-No.11- protects Ragna from Hazama's attack by sacrificing herself. Ragna receives Λ-No.11-'s Idea Engine and defeats Hazama. *Ragna sacrifices his left arm to return Noel Vermillion back to normal. *Hazama succeeds in infiltrating the Takamagahara System while their attention is focused onto μ-No.12-, and spreads Phantom's virus on it, subduing it. *The Imperator shows herself to Ragna and the others. *Tsubaki Yayoi's blindness becomes cured by the Imperator's power. *Litchi Faye-Ling joins NOL in order to return Arakune back to normal. Chronophantasma AD 2200/01 *Jin becomes Jubei's pupil. *Hazama gathers those involved to Ikaruga in order to forcefully bring out Master Unit Amaterasu from the Boundary. AD 2200/02 *Noel, Makoto and Tager heads towards the 6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko. *For saving the Imperator and fending off Ragna the Bloodedge, Tsubaki is promoted to Major. *Sector Seven releases Azrael from his seal. Kokonoe runs of to Kagura's side, and they start to cooperate with each other. *Azrael is asked to collect the Azure Grimoire by the council, and heads off to Ikaruga. *ν-No.13- is revived as "Sword of Izanami". She is then tuned by Hazama. *Celica A Mercury is revived in present time by Kokonoe. *Amane Nishiki appears in Ikaruga with his troupe. He searches for Carl Clover. *Bullet goes after the culprit who was responsible for the destruction of her previous mercenary squad. *Platinum is brought to Moonlight Castle. Trinity is reunited with Celica. *Ragna, Jin and Noel join forces by Kagura's side. *Kagura reunites Bang with Homura. *Librarium holds the "Battle of Ragna the Bloodedge" tournament. *Azrael bursts in to the tournament, he is then trapped into the dimensional prison. *Tsubaki awakens the Zero-Type Izayoi and is freed from the Imperator's control. *Ragna takes a journey to the Dark War through the boundary. After he has experienced the battle with the Black Beast, he returns to the same time-line. *The Imperator eliminates the Takamagahara System. The Phenomena Interventions on Ikaruga stops. *The Imperator makes the statement to the entire world that Homura is the new Imperator *The Imperator opens all the world's Cauldrons. The seithr that pours out is draining the life out of the people, and is gathering to the monolith in Ikaruga. *Nu links with Noel. Nu who has obtained the power as the "Successor of the Azure" opens Nemesis Horizon and brings down Master Unit Amaterasu. *Take-Mikazuchi falls out of orbit and lands near the base of the Ibukido tower. Nu merges with it, and it attacks the Master Unit. Rachel guards the Master Unit with Tsukuyomi Unit *Bang successfully activates Kushinada's Lynchpin, negating most seithr and ars magus around the world. *After Ragna extracts Nu from Take-Mikazuchi, it stops moving. *The Imperator makes Ragna's Azure Grimoire go berserk. Jin and Noel are wounded trying to stop Ragna. Ragna subsequently disappears. *Take-Mikazuchi turns into the black orb, Embryo, and remains dormant near the Master Unit. *Tsubaki leaves on a journey searching for Ragna. Category:Universe Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content